1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device and an electronic device thereof and, more particularly, to an angle positioning device of a rotation shaft and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foldable electronic devices are commonly used in electronic equipment. In a dual display screen laptop, for example, the angle between the cover piece and the body piece of the dual display screens is approximately 250 to 270 degrees (forming an inverted V-shape), which allows two users to view the screen from opposite sides. This facilitates the process of presentation or participation in a computer game by two players.
However, if there is no angle positioning device on the rotation shaft to maintain the angle between the cover piece and the body piece at 250 to 270 degrees, the weight of the cover piece and the body piece can easily cause the parts to slide downwards, thus causing the angle to deviate and the inverted V-shape to no longer be maintained.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a rotation shaft angle positioning device for a foldable electronic device in order to resolve the aforementioned problem.